Missing Pieces
by Astronomy Geek
Summary: Six friends cry, no one notices. School ends the next day they all leave the ones they love behind. After tomorrow, five pieces will be missing from their hearts.


**A/N: the pairings are: HP/HG, RW/LL, GW/DM**

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter, related objects or characters. Good thing, too, because I would have it H/H, so any H/G fans would come and get me. :) This is a possible one-shot people; it could have a sequel if readers want there to be!**

**Missing Pieces**

Outside, the bright sun began to dip below the Forbidden Forest, and reds and oranges shone on the green grass and reflected on the Hogwarts castle windows. There were students running on the grass, flying in the evening air on broomsticks, and swimming in the lake, each wearing a contented expression upon their faces. Each of the eldest students in particular wanted to have a fun day, and not have to worry about the hardships that awaited them outside of Hogwarts. On the last full day of school, none of the older students wanted to have a bad day; they wanted to have one more happy memory to store in their spell-cramped minds of their home of the past year: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. From their hyper-ness and crazy-ness, nothing could spoil their day. Thankfully, as an end-of-the-year treat and as celebration of Voldemort's defeat, Headmistress McGonagall decided to give everyone until 10 o'clock before they had to be back in their respected common rooms; they still had 2 more hours before that.

With everyone outside, the castle corridors looked like a painting, with the sunset shining and bouncing off of the stone walls through the stained glass windows, turning the sunset into a rainbow of different colors. But, there were five students that did not feel like celebrating or swimming or smiling; they were too busy thinking and remembering.

Each of these teenagers was sitting on the couch, armchairs, or the floor. Harry Potter sat in one of the scarlet armchairs and stared into the empty fire grate ahead with beginning tears in his emerald. His chin rested on this propped up hand as he thought about what tomorrow would bring. He could hear silence all around the Gryffindor common room; a depressing kind of quiet pushed on his ears and heart.

Neville Longbottom was sitting in an armchair with his eyes closed while his hands clutched the arm rests. Ginny Weasley sat in another armchair with the back of her head on one armrest while the other supported the back of her skinny knees. Her eyes were glazed over as she stared at the wall above the couch. Hermione Granger lay on that couch, which was nearest to the fireplace, with her eyes closed and one arm hanging over the side. Her face was slightly wet from the tears that occasionally slipped through her dark eyelashes. And the one on the floor in front of the fire grate was lying on his back, looking up at the ceiling with expressionless blue eyes. Ron Weasley was absentmindedly picking at a new hole in the old, worn-out scarlet carpet as his unfocused eyes looked up at the ceiling.

They had all been sitting there for about half and hour, each thankful to have the others' limited company. The next day, they were all going their separate ways; that was why they were quiet with sadness. They didn't feel right to be out in the sun with the other happy students while they felt depressed and broken-hearted at each others' departing, so they just went back to the Gryffindor common room. A couple of the students wanted to be with others from two different houses, but those two were visiting with their other friends.

Harry stared, but saw nothing of his surroundings; his minds' eyes replayed memories. He recalled the day that Ron became his friend on the Hogwarts Express. He saw the huge troll on Halloween, and saw Hermione's eyes sparkle when he asked her out for a first date. He saw Neville attack Bellatrix Lestrange during the war and Ginny lying unconscious in the Chamber of Secrets. All of the life-changing things that had happened to him, his friends were there with too. But, after tomorrow, he had to face the world without his Hermione, or his best mate Ron, or Ginny the Gryffindor Chaser, or even Neville the brave, but clumsy friend to keep him company; that was what he hated about being an adult.

Harry thought about Luna and Draco; at least they were staying in England with him, but he wouldn't see her for another year after tomorrow; Luna was going to finish her last year at school. Draco, surprisingly, was going to become an Auror for the Ministry of Magic. He didn't really have a blackened heart like people thought; all he did was listen and follow his Death Eater of a father.

Harry knew that even if they had become even better friends after Luna graduated from school that they could never make the Golden Trio; there were only two specific people who would fit with Harry in the group. Harry kept imagining not seeing his flower, his Hermione, or Ron, the chess addict, or Ginny the Gryffindor Chaser, or even Neville, the not-so-good flyer.

They all knew that that would be hard to see their friends, or boy/girl-friends with their new jobs, so each others' company was starting to become priceless. One was going to America; one was going to France; one was going to travel; and two were coming back for their final year.

When he was younger, Harry didn't think that at the end of school, everyone would go their separate was…but he thought wrong. Sometimes that happens with life; you say your 'hello' and 'good-bye' to the ones you loved the most. But, now, it seemed that just being _separated_ sounded gentle. Now, they all felt as if their hearts were all being cut into 6 different pieces. Their friends were the most important things to each of them, but when they settle into their new lives, they would have missing pieces of their hearts scattered all around.

The heavy silence was interrupted by the portrait hole slowly being opened. It creaked on its hinges as if slowly opened wider; it seemed as if the person(s) didn't want to be caught. Everyone in the common room instantly reacted by grabbing their wands; they were all still jumpy even after the war. Then, a blonde boy with a pointed nose poked his head through to look in; it was Draco Malfoy. Ginny looked at him with wide eyes; she seemed like it were unbelievable that Draco Malfoy, a pureblood Slytherin, was opening the Fat Lady's portrait and slowly walking in.

He looked at Ginny, and said with his infamous smirk, "Well…no hug for your boyfriend?" Ginny laughed and ran to his open arms. Ron sat up, and turned to the open portrait to close it, but stopped. Luna Lovegood was looking inside of the scarlet room with big blue eyes, examining every detail with her wand tucked behind her ear. She then looked over at the embraced couple, and then at her boyfriend. Ron then smiled widely, jumped up, and ran over to her. Luna smiled too, and jumped into Ron's arms. He spun her around as he whispered something into her ear.

Neville looked at the embraced couple with a little smile on his face, while Harry wondered how Draco and Luna had gotten the password to the Gryffindor common room; he soon got his answer. Draco looked over the top of Ginny's red head at Hermione. He gave her a wink and mouthed, "Thanks". Hermione sat up with a smile on her face and mouthed, "Your welcome." Harry gave Hermione a knowing smile, and she gave him her cute, heart-warming smile back.

"Draco," said Ginny looking up at him with a confused look after she realized where they were, "Why are you here? How did you even get_ in_ here?"

"I knew that you didn't want to be out with the other students, so I came to you. I stayed in my common room after everyone left to go outside; same with Loony here," said Draco looking over at Luna. She narrowed her eyes and gave him a little grin. Draco smirked and said, looking down at Ginny, "But for your other question: that is for me to know and you to find out."

For the next couple of hours, they each talked about their Hogwarts lives and memories that they would take and store in their hearts forever. "Remember the boggart in 3rd year?" "How about Harry's first Quidditch match; was that wicked or what?" "Hey, Hermione; were you able to read the entire library yet?"

The purples and reds of the sunset vanished over the horizon, and after the crickets chirped to the night for a while, the students on the grass and in the air slowly disappeared from the grounds, too. It was 9: 45, and everyone was slowly walking to their common rooms; exhausted but happy.

Luna looked out of the little window of the Gryffindor Tower and called to the others, "Everyone's coming back; we better get outta here." She walked over to the others as they each got up from their seats. Draco stopped twirling Ginny's long red hair as she stood up from his lap and walked to the portrait hole. She opened it; there was no one in the corridor yet.

She then turned to Draco, who was standing behind her looking into the empty corridor. Draco wrapped his arms around Ginny as she clung onto him, not ever wanting to let go. Draco breathed in the flowery scent of her hair as he whispered into her ear, "I'll see you tomorrow, my princess." Ginny released him and looked up at him with shining, teary eyes.

Harry looked to his left; he saw Hermione standing by the fireplace, looking at Ron and Luna. The couple was looking into each others' eyes with sadness and pain before they leaned over and kissed. Hermione looked at Harry with empty cinnamon eyes as he gave her a little, sad smile; they each hated to see the other sad. Then, Ron and Luna separated, and she ran to the portrait hole, not wanting to look back. She and Draco left the Gryffindor common room; they would never set foot in there again.

After a few minutes, students walked, jumped, and ran into the common room. Seamus and Dean ran into through the common room and up the boys' stairs. While students settled into the wooden chairs by the little work tables and on the couch next to Hermione and the newly settled Ron, Seamus and Dean levitated wooden crates from the stairs. People ran up from the couch and chairs to them after they read the label_ Butterbeer. _

Harry turned in his armchair to see students shouting, "Cheers!" and raising Butterbeer bottles. Harry felt so different from the other happy students; he felt that he didn't belong with them. They weren't the ones who were going to leave or be left; they were all going to be together. Harry looked at Neville as Neville looked at Harry. Neville then looked at Ron while Harry gazed at Hermione; no one spoke. They all then looked at Ginny as she wordlessly looked back. They heard the others laugh and click Butterbeer bottles while their mouths stayed still in silence.

Harry then heaved himself up and walked over to Hermione, who was still on the couch. He sat down besides her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She tilted her head onto his shoulder; Harry could smell the scent of fresh strawberries fill his nose. Harry closed his eyes as he tilted his head onto hers. To his one-and-only, Harry whispered, "I love you, my angel." Hermione replied by taking Harry's hand and holding it with her gentle fingers; their fingers intertwined.

Ginny got up from her armchair and walked over to her big brother. Together, the Weasley siblings leaned against each other for comfort and support; just like they always used to. Neville looked at the four on the couch with sad eyes. Hermione and Ron noticed this, and nudged Harry and Ginny. They all scooted over and left a space in the middle. Neville gave them a small smile, got up from his chair, and sat in the little space.

The five of them were left alone in the busy and loud common room; no one seemed to notice them at all. No one noticed that there were five teenagers amongst them, silently crying, sitting shoulder-to-shoulder on the little couch.

The teenagers' hearts were missing only two pieces at the moment, but after the train ride to Platform 9 3/4, they would not truly be whole until they met once again.

**A/N: Well…what do you think? Please review; I would like to know. Also, I will**

**make a sequel if you, the readers, want me too; it would be of where they all say their final good-byes. **


End file.
